User talk:Wolfdragon Rex
Welcome Hi, welcome to Unwritten Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Glass Palace page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- XrosHearts (Talk) 09:54, November 10, 2011 Welcome to the wiki rex if you need ny help contact me or any other admin 'Blue Phoenix of the skies ' 18:58, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Sigh. I guess that's true. I just don't want conflict so early. You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 20:15, November 10, 2011 (UTC) I've decided that since you have experience on other wikis & you're wise but also nice, I'm giving you ADMINSHIP! I always thought you deserved it on Camps for as long as you've been devoted there. You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 20:20, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey my Blog Johnny awards no one can add comments help me fix it please? 'Blue Phoenix of the skies ' 23:24, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey rex can you tell me again thoe 8 elements please? 'Blue Phoenix of the skies ' 22:07, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Please tell me 'Blue Phoenix of the skies ' 03:13, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Rex would you like to be a Judge in Unwritten Wiki's Next Top Artist? Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Well, it might not even start till then but if it does we will have a Guest-Judge. Zannabanna Hello 'Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan ' 03:30, December 11, 2011 (UTC) You know Pokemon Life? I'm gonna transfer it to this wiki. :) Would you still play in it? I sell propane and 00:51, December 13, 2011 (UTC) what the heck? hey man why did ya kickban me and swim?Highestbounty123 17:27, December 16, 2011 (UTC) still man kickbanning us might not be the friendliest thing to do and besides i wanted to chat with swim Highestbounty123 17:37, December 16, 2011 (UTC) its okay just dont do it again pleaseHighestbounty123 17:41, December 16, 2011 (UTC) just leave it be for nowHighestbounty123 17:46, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Get on Chatango if you're online :D Cause baby your a firework! Come on show 'em what your worth! 14:04, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Wiki chat doesn't let me on, and I'm not allowed on Chattango. I sell propane and 15:32, December 18, 2011 (UTC) My Parents don't alllow me. I sell propane and 15:53, December 18, 2011 (UTC) hey could i boow tha skills table idea from totem tribe please but it will be different 'Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan ' 18:35, December 23, 2011 (UTC) for my RPG camp I'm going to make 'Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan ' 18:37, December 23, 2011 (UTC) I'll make it work 'Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan ' 19:08, December 23, 2011 (UTC) I know I just wanted to ask first so It wouldn't seem like I stoled the idea. (Hey my sig is old gotta change it) 'Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan ' 19:15, December 23, 2011 (UTC) OMG! I didn't know I posted on your userpage! Gosh, I was so clueless! xD And what do you mean subscriptions? I didn't do anything related to that! :o I'm a Barbie Girl! In a Barbie World! 06:31, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh, right xD I'm a Barbie Girl! In a Barbie World! 06:34, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Chatango? You Can Keep Your Romantic Comedies & Girly Drinks... We Don't Need Them. 19:04, December 31, 2011 (UTC)